Pug-Faced Paulie
Pug-Faced Paulie is a recurring villain from the 2016 reboot of The Powerpuff Girls. He is an anthropomorphic dog, who leads a mobster gang called The Pug Thugs. Biography In "The Bubbles-Sitters Club", Pug-Faced Paulie was introduced as a normal, mindless dog, who was the pet of an old lady, named Mrs. Gregory. Bubbles was taking care of him, because she wanted to prove to Professor Utonium that she had the responsibility to own a pet. However, Bubbles let Paulie get away with everything, such as destroying the furniture, breaking things, and defecating behind the couch. When Bubbles took him for a walk, she bought him everything he asked for, no matter how expensive and over the top it may have been. When Bubbles finally took some responsibility and put her foot down, Paulie revealed that he was really a criminal and he robbed a jewelry store. Paulie told her that he was a notorious criminal, responsible for many major crimes, over the years, and when he was in Sing Sing, he got the nickname "Pig-Faced Paulie". Because Bubbles was so irresponsible, it didn't take Pug-Faced Paulie much effort to convince her to join him in his crime spree. He told her that if she didn't help him, he'd blame all of his crimes on her, and she would go to jail. Something as irresponsible as this, would mean that she'd never get a dog. All of Pug-Faced Paulie and Bubbles' crimes were all over the news, though nobody was able to figure out who the criminal were. Blossom noticed that the artist sketch of one of the criminals looked exactly like Bubbles, and she quickly put two and two together. Blossom and Buttercup went to the auto shop, where they saw Bubbles stealing a car for Pug-Faced Paulie. They were surprised to learn the truth about Pug-Faced Paulie. They got ready for a fight and Pug-Faced Paulie summoned his gang of Pug Thugs. It was also revealed that his owner, Mrs. Gregory was not actually a human being or his owner, but a half-dog half-duck hybrid, in disguise as a human, and posing as his owner. An action packed brawl broke out between The Powerpuff Girls and The Pug Thugs, until the police arrived. Pug-Faced Paulie tried to convince Bubbles to side with him, or else he'd tell the police about everything she did, and get her sent to jail too, but Blossom and Buttercup were also trying to convince her to go back to being a hero. Blossom and Buttercup won the argument and Bubbles turned on Pug-Faced Paulie. She threw the car on him and crushed him. The police arrested him and he was once again, behind bars, where he belonged. Bubbles learned from the experience, that she was not ready for a dog yet. However, she did think she was ready for a cat, and she revealed to her family that she took up cat-sitting for a cat that was obviously Mojo Jojo in a paper-thin disguise, leading to the whole situation happening again. In "In the Doghouse", Pug-Faced Paulie and his gang of Pug Thugs broke out of prison and were being chased down by the cops. Pug-Faced Paulie used a weapon called "Chompers", which was a bear trap that he'd put in his mouth like dentures and bite people with. Paulie bit through a bunch of police cars, destroying them, and helping he and his gang members make their daring escape. The crew needed a place to lay low, to hide from the cops, so they went to The Utonium House. Bubbles stupidly let them in and they were quick to chain everybody up and take over the place. At the time, Buttercup was hiding in the garage and pretending she was in outer space, so she was the only person, to not have been kidnapped. Buttercup learned about what happened to her family, and she knew she had to save them. However, she couldn't reveal that she wasn't in outer space, and her presence there would surely blow her cover. So, she went in disguise with Professor Utonium's dust mask, and fought Pug-Faced Paulie, using a persona. She fought with Pig-Faced Paulie, but his chompers were too strong for her to stop him. She eventually turned on a vacuum cleaner, and this scared him away. He ran into the closet door, where The Utonium Family was locked inside of, and knocked himself out, by crashing into it. Allies *Bubbles (On & Off) *Mrs. Gregory *Charlie Chihuahua *Dapper Dan Doberman *Al Ca-Cone *Poodle Skadoodle *Herman Shepherd *La Femme Akita *Two-Tails Mulligan *The Butt-Sniffer *Terrier Triplets Trivia *It's possible that he's a parody on real-life mobster, Paulie Vario, most commonly known, by his fictionalized character, Paul Cicero in "The Goodfellas". *Pug-Faced Paulie claimed to be responsible for a crime that occurred in the year, 1904. The episode, where this was mentioned took place in 2017, meaning that Paulie is at least 113 years old. Gallery Paulie Wanted Poster.png|Pug-Faced Paulie's wanted poster. Paulie's Bacon Burglary.png|The Great Bacon Burglary of '82. Paulie's Mail Man Mugging.png|The Mail Man Muggings of '85. Heidelberg Hot Dog Heist.png|The Heidelberg Hot Dog Heist of '04. Paulie Gets Into Old Lady Finster's Trash Can.png|Pug-Faced Paulie getting into Old Lady Finster's trashcan. Look How Cute He Is.png|Look at how cute he is in that adorable little hat. Category:Powerpuff Girls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Crime Lord Category:Gangsters Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Destroyers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Usurper Category:Parody/Homage Category:Fighters Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Egotist Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Blackmailers Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Category:Imprisoned